


not tonight

by kathkin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Magical Bondage, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: He stays quiet as she wraps a hand around him. He knows that’s what she wants tonight. He forces himself to be quiet.
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	not tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this prompt](https://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/2045.html?thread=812541#t812541) on Kink Me Merlin back in 2009:
> 
> _Merlin/Morgana – Morgana riding Merlin, pinning his wrists, putting a hand over his mouth._

Merlin hits the bed hard enough that it hurts, silk sheets or no silk sheets. And then Morgana is looming over him at the foot of the bed, clad only in her satin robe – unfastened at the front, a tantalising glimpse of skin, the curves of her breasts just showing –

He could fight back. He knows he could. They both know it. He’s more powerful than her. He could have broken her spell and left long ago, but he doesn’t. He stays.

The seconds pass. Then heat flares across him, and he’s suddenly naked. Morgana steps up onto the bed, barefoot, toes curling in the sheets. She straddles him, robe falling open completely, revealing her breasts, her navel, the dark hair between her legs. He reaches up to touch, but she grabs his wrists and pins his hands back above his head, on the feather pillow.

Then she leans in close and whispers: “Not tonight.”

He understands. He always does. He closes his eyes as he feels her let go, but the pressure remains, holding his hands down. It feels cool against his skin, sharp contrast to the heat everywhere else. The satin is cool too, cold against his skin.

Her hand drifts down his chest, nails sharp, like claws, and it hurts when the run over his nipple, but he doesn’t care. He could stop her if he wanted.

He stays quiet as she wraps a hand around him. He knows that’s what she wants tonight. He forces himself to be quiet as she rubs him, strokes him until he can hardly bear it, as her other hand squeezes his thigh, nails digging in, then moves to caress his balls.

But then she’s had enough, no more waiting, and she’s guiding him into her, sliding down him slowly, so slowly, like she’s trying to kill him, and then he can’t help it, and he cries out.

He feels her hand press over his mouth. “Shhh,” she says. He feels her lean forward, feels the motion press him even deeper into her, and whimpers, but it’s muffled. “Shh, Merlin.” Her breath is hot against his face. It’s strange to hear her use his name. She doesn’t tend to, on nights like this.

Then she sits back up, one hand still over his mouth, shifts until she’s comfortable, and begins to ride him, gently at first, then harder, faster, until he can’t stop the sounds, the noises, and her hand presses harder, until he can’t breath, but it doesn’t matter because he could stop her if he wanted to, and then, and then –

*

Afterwards, her skin is soft and slightly damp against his. She’s drowsy, pliant, next to him. He’s not sure when her spell broke, which of them did it, but it’s gone now, and she lets him strip the robe off her at last. 


End file.
